


Worthy of A Name

by Villains_Refuge



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, OC nobles, pre-game backstory, protective constantin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: After an accident, young nobles Amadeus De Sardet and Constantin d'Orsay get a new teacher





	Worthy of A Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys >< I feel like all my GreedFall fics are gonna be super random ideas that just get stuck in my head.   
This was one that popped up when I was building a character bio for my De Sardet, Amadeus. I hope those that read it enjoy it even if only slightly :)

It was an accident. The other children were playing and giggling, enjoying their time in the sun while Amadeus had closed himself away reading and studying his latest lesson. He was more than willing to ignore the children completely but he heard the shout of his cousin, whose voice was high and distraught.

“Stop making fun of my cousin!” Constantin screamed “His magic is cool! You’re jealous!” If not for his cousin, Amadeus would never have even left the library, but hearing Constantin so upset worried him. He cautiously stepped outside, watching from between the marble pillars as his cousin stood up against his bullies.

“My father said that’s why your uncle left.” one child spoke, given the voice, Amadeus guessed it was Antony. Often the instigator, he was the only one Amadeus truly disliked “If not for that green marked freak, the Princess wouldn’t be sad all the time.” Amadeus bit his lower lip, trying not to let the words affect him even though they were what he often thought himself. 

Constantin however held no such restraint. With close to no hesitation, he lunged at Antony, screaming and slapping at the boy while the others backed off in shock. Amadeus rushed forward just as the larger Antony rolled them over, raising his fist to punch Constantin.

“Get off of him!” Amadeus heard himself yell but it didn’t sound like him. Shrill and panicked, his hand stretched out to stop the punch from hitting his dear cousin. In that fit of survival, his magic spurred, sending out a dark, shadowy wave that blew Antony back. As he rushed over to his cousin and hugged him, the others screamed.

Amadeus had broken Antony’s arm.

It was an accident, but it didn’t matter. His uncle was furious, his mother concerned. They agreed that the children needed some kind of guidance, and since their studies weren’t enough to keep them, The Prince decided to hire a master of arms: a soldier of the Coin Guard that would be their personal trainer and bodyguard.

And after months of set-up it was finally time. Today was the day Amadeus and Constantin got to meet their new teacher.

Amadeus sat patiently while the maid brushed his hair, it was getting long, and she was praising him for it. Her words fell quickly and were hard for him to keep up with. She was always like this when she was excited. Beside her, his mother stood smiling at him with a smile so loving and happy that the fears Amadeus felt toward the day struggled to keep their hold.

“Are you excited, my little Ami?” his mother asked him to which he simply nodded “We were told he’s the best young soldier in the garrison and has already seen his fair bit of combat.” Again Amadeus nodded, unsure of what he was really supposed to say. When his uncle pulled him and Constantin aside and told them they would be getting a master of arms to teach them “discipline”, the boy had very mixed emotions. On one hand, they enjoyed playing with their wooden swords and were excited to properly learn the art, but on the other, it felt like a punishment for the other kids being bullies.

Add in the fact that the kids had doubled up on their teasings of Amadeus, calling him an animal and a freak for not being able to control his own freakyness, whatever that meant, and after a while, Amadeus started to hate the idea of needing a master of arms.

The maid pulled his dark auburn hair into a very small ponytail and clapped her hands together, “There! Silky smooth yet functional for our growing boy!” Amadeus smiled and thanked her with a bow.

With his hair done, his clothes prim and proper as any noble’s should be, Amadeus followed his mother to the courtyard where they were going to be meeting their master of arms and the excited shouts of his dear cousin Constantin lifted Amadeus’ spirit greatly.

“Cousin!” The blonde boy ran over to him, all but tackling him to the floor in a leaping hug. “Are you excited? We get to meet our new teacher today!” Amadeus was envious of his cousin’s ability to be excited about anything and everything, though thankful his jovial attitude was contagious.

“I just hope he’s more fun than Sir De Courcillon.” Amadeus mused quietly earning a chuckle from both his mother and Constantin.

As they exited the final hallway before the courtyard, the sounds of fighting rang out into the air. Steel clashed against steel and shouts echoed loudly in the open space. Princess De Sardet hurried them along, realizing they were running late for the guard’s presentation.

Constantin peered over the marble railing that wrapped around the upper levels of the courtyard, his face pulling into an awe-struck expression, “Amadeus you must come see this!” With a bit more excitement in his step, Amadeus joined him and watched the skirmish below.

It was a three on one. Three wore the colors of the Congregation, blue and silver, while one soldier wore the neutral brown and white-speckled colors of the guard. Amadeus watched as the solo soldier dropped the long, two-handed sword down into a defensive stance. His face looked calm and collected, focused on his aggressors and nothing more.

Every movement he made allowed him to deflect his three assailants effortlessly. Parries, counters, side-steps, their numbers didn’t matter and one by one each of the attacking soldier fell, not once landing a single hit. The boys had never seen such a display and their excitement showed as they scrambled after the Princess unable to hide their smiles while she clapped.

“What a wonderful display.” she said with a smile, “I feel better knowing my son and nephew are in such capable hands.” the guards all lined up, the commander stepping forward and with him, the solo guard.

“Your highness, I would like to introduce you to Kurt,” the young guard stepped forward, his expression looked mean to Amadeus, lips pulled into a frown even as he met the Princess’ eyes “He’s young, but one of our best."

“A pleasure, commander.” The Princess motioned for the boys to step forward, “This is my nephew, Constantin d’Orsay and my dear son Amadeus De Sardet. They’ll be in your care.”

Amadeus wasn't sure how to feel about the man introduced as Kurt. The adults continued speaking after the introductions but Kurt hadn't said a word for himself, nor even looked in Amadeus or Constantin's directions. If the young boy had to guess, this soldier was no more excited to be here than Amadeus was to the idea of needing him here.

There was a noise, however, that caught his attention. It was low and hard to hear over the adults, but it sounded like giggling. Amadeus turned his head slightly, seeing the crowd of children by a pillar in the courtyard.Their eyes locked with Amadeus, lips moving as they spoke among themselves. Amadeus clenched his fists and tried to ignore the laughter that increased behind them, focusing instead on Constantin’s increasingly jittery frame as the commander and the Princess spoke of the agreements for Kurt’s services. 

“This is going to be so great!” Constantin said in what Amadeus assumed was intended to be a hushed tone, though it failed miserably “No more pretend, cousin! We’re gonna learn real sword fighting!” As contagious as Constantin’s enthusiasm was, Amadeus still felt that bubble of doubt and fear swell in him. The words of the children echoed in his head and he struggled to push them out.

In the distance, the Princess called for them, beckoning them over as they had fallen behind the adults’ stride. The commander and Kurt were beside her, a blank stare and a glower respectively. Amadeus and Constantin ran up and finally locked eyes with the soldier for the first time. Steely blue eyes stared them down with indifference before turning away, sighing and shaking his head as the boys heard his voice for the first time.

“Don’t make a habit of it.”

~.~.~

Training with Kurt turned out to be Amadeus’ most enjoyed and most hated activity. The now teenager had proven to be a natural. Quick to learn and grasp the training that the young soldier provided, the lessons were perfect distractions from the still persistent bullying of Antony. However, there were some times when Amadeus found himself just wishing to be alone, and his teacher’s “tough love” method of teaching did little more than infuriate him.

“Ya know, it’s been three years,” Constantin panted “And I still don’t think I’ve landed a single hit on you!”

Amadeus smiled, reaching a hand down to help Constantin up, “I’m sure you’ve gotten me once.” He shook his head singing praise of Amadeus' prowess and natural skill. They were welcomed words of encouragement, especially since Kurt was not fond of giving them.

"Yeah Amadeus, you're a real savage aren't you?" A voice echoed behind them, pulling both boys attention toward it. Amadeus felt his teeth grind as he stared down Antony, his usual entourage not with him.

"What do you want, Antony?" He asked calmly to which the older boy scoffed. He stared at him but not really. His eyes were focused on Amadeus’ birthmark

"Looks like your freak mark’s gotten bigger.”

Constantin scoffed, motioning around Antony, "How sad are you? No friends so you have to pick on my cousin?” Amadeus watched as Antony’s eyes narrowed, chest huffing heavily as Constantin hit the nail on the head, “Three years and you still have the bully tactics, how disappointed you father must be.” Antony was approaching them now, fists tightly coiled and eyes zeroed in on Constantin, who didn’t seem to notice.

It was like deja vu. He watched Antony's fist raise and felt his magic flare like it did three years ago, but fear controlled him now. Instead of a pulse of magic to keep Antony away, Amadeus pushed Constantin out of the way and took the full force of the older boy's punch to his cheek.

A pain filled yelp broke Constantin from his stupor, seeing his cousin laid out on the floor with Antony's angry eyes staring at them.

"Amadeus!” Constantin shouted, dropping to his cousin’s side.

It took Antony a moment to process the situation, but once he did he puffed out his chest and reapplied his tough guy act, "There, the freak’s in his place now!" If Constantin paused and listened, he would hear the uncertainty in Antony's voice but the blond boy only saw red. 

Amadeus was still curled on the floor, holding his face and whimpering and Constantin felt to blame. He turned to Antony, his own fist raised and ready to strike, but before he could make contact, a larger and much stronger hand caught him.

The broad shadow of Kurt engulfed the boys. Cold, blue eyes stared Antony down while he pulled Constantin's captured arm back with a simple flick of his wrist. The soldier didn't have to say anything for the cowardly bully to scurry away without a word, but Constantin was still fuming and angry.

"Is this what you're doing with my teachings?" Kurt snapped, tossing Constantin's arm away and causing the boy to lose his balance, "Using them to settle your petty courtyard rivalries?" 

Constantin huffed and struggled to respond "N-no! Antony just-!"

"It was my fault Master Kurt." Amadeus interrupted as he sat up "Antony and I don't get along. Constantin was just defending me." The boy was sure to keep this head down so no one could see the blood running from his nose and lips. Constantin tried to counter and speak of the bullying that Antony subjected them to, but Amadeus refused to let him. Always placing himself at fault. He didn’t want to be the cause of more issues for his family.

Amadeus slowly stood up, swaying slightly as he tried to regain his balance, "May I be dismissed, sir?" Kurt looked between the two boys and sighed. How was it that being a trainer for two noble fledglings could be such a headache?

"No, but Constantin is." The master of arms said sternly, leaving no room for either boy to argue with him. No matter how much they wanted to. Constantin stared long and hard at Amadeus, feeling guilt hold him as he hung his head, mumbling a very quiet "yes sir" before wandering back into the palace.

With Constantin gone, Kurt motioned for Amadeus to follow him to the doctor's station. The crows weren't there at the moment but their supplies were.

Kurt pointed at the crate "Sit." And Amadeus listened. He stayed silent while Kurt dampened a rag and cleaned his face free of the blood that had spilled. His lip was split pretty good if he understood the mumblings of his master of arms at all, but the main thing that hurt was his cheek, just above his birthmark.

"It really wasn’t his fault.” Amadeus whispered when Kurt moved away. The soldier scoffed as he rummaged through the doctor's things in search for something for pain relief. Amadeus fidgeted as he felt the need to explain "Antony is a bully, Constantin was just defending me." 

"Some defending.” Kurt chided, “You’re the one that got hit. Now stop talking.” Amadeus narrowed his eyes but stopped talking like he was told. He doubted the soldier cared enough to report anything to his mother or uncle, but it didn’t stop him from worrying.

“He calls me freak because I can use magic.” 

"And? So can those priests of Thélème." Amadeus vaguely remembered the priest that had visited him a few years ago. The man was heavily interested in Amadeus' capabilities and predisposition for the magical arts, but Amadeus was far to preoccupied with playing swords with Constantin.

To think in such a short time they'd be doing the real thing.

Amadeus stayed quiet for as to not bother Kurt anymore than he had. The ointment the soldier grabbed from the doctor's station burned slightly but he could feel them numbing the pain away, even if it was slowly.

"What about my mark?" Amadeus asked suddenly after it looked like Kurt was finished. "If I'm not a freak, then why do I have it?" The man sighed. These weren't questions he really knew the answers to, and in reality Kurt knew there weren't any right answers he could give. 

It didn't need to be a scholar to see the torment the fledgling went through for just being different. Yellow eyes and that large green mark on the side of Amadeus' face were more than enough to make him stand out in a crowd, but in a city plagued by sickness as this one was, Kurt didn't see how it really mattered.

"Everyone's got something. Scars, marks, a sordid past. You're the one that has to be more than them, Green Blood.” Kurt commented with arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't sure if his words really reached Amadeus. It wasn't something he felt particularly strong in but he knew that he couldn't just ignore the poor boy's questions. Even if that might have been the smarter thing to do. 

Amadeus rubbed his bruised cheek, going over the mark a few times before cocking his head at Kurt. "Green Blood?"

"What?"

"It’s what you just called me." Amadeus reiterated "Is that like a nickname?" No, Kurt hadn't actually planned for that. That was just the first thing he thought of when he had seen the boy's mark, though not committing on it for obvious reasons.

But this, this was good. This was a motivator "Well that depends. Are you strong enough to earn that name?" The offer of a challenge brought a smile to Amadeus' face. With new found excitement, he jumped up from the crate.

"You're on." 

There was the faintest upturn of Kurt's lips, "Then you'll have to prove it. Fight with honor and show them just how strong your green blood is." Those two words shouldn't have had the power that they did over the boy but Kurt couldn't deny the immediate and positive effect they obviously had.

In the distance, a servant called for Amadeus. The sun had fallen and darkened the sky to different shades of deep reds and violets. It was supper time for the fledglings.

"Oh, I guess I have to go." Amadeus said with a frown, more sad to leave than Kurt thought he would be,"See ya later, Master Kurt. Don't forget our challenge." Without further delay, Amadeus ran off to meet the maid. The master of arms sighed, shaking his head but smiling.

"Right. See ya later, Green Blood."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and have a good rest of the day/night :)


End file.
